


Temptation

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during the commercial break between ex-demon blood addict Sam and bloody Brady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

“Come on! Do it if it’ll make you feel better!”

Brady knows he’s probably not going to make it out of this alive. Crowley’s clearly plotting something and, even if that doesn’t pull through, there’s no way the Winchester’s are going to let him walk away. So why not provoke poor little Sammy and get that anger riled up as much as he can? It feels so good to see that look on the hunter’s face.

The knife that just cut at his throat doesn’t feel as good. But hey, at this point he might as well go all in and see what comes of it.

That’s why demon inside Tyson Brady keeps on yelling, goading Sam to keep at it.

“Do it, Sammy! Do it! Come on!”

And then the human with a conscience bigger than his huge ass body pulls back. Of course. It’s a bit pathetic. It’s a relief, too. Mostly, it’s hilarious. That’s why Brady’s laughing despite the sharp, excruciating pain he feels while doing it. Sam walks away but Brady to know he’s somewhere in the room. Brooding, no doubt. It’s what he’s always done best. But it gave Brady an idea. A challenge, really.

“Sam? How long have you been on the wagon?” Brady rolls his eyes and smirks while craning his neck back to try and see if he could get a glimpse at the gargantuan of a human. No luck. Just as well, then. “When’s the last time you’ve played with demon blood? Had any cravings lately, Sammy?”

“Shut up.”

Brady grunts his amusement. He has Sam responding again. It’s progress. “I’m sure I must be pretty tempting, sitting here all tied up.” The demon licks his lips and shrugs. “I mean, I’m already great to look at. You know what I mean, though. No one’s around to catch you or judge you if you came close and had the smallest of licks.”

There’s suddenly the sound of shuffling and footsteps and Sam’s back in his face. The knife isn’t in his hand so that’s another point in the demon’s favor. The hunter doesn’t say anything. He just glares. But that glare turns into an intense stare that starts to wander away from Brady’s eyes and over to the trail of blood running near his temple.

Oh yeah, he’s thinking about it. It’s working.

“You have so many places to choose from, too.” The demon tilts his head to the side, giving Sam a look at his neck. “Here, maybe? Or my ear? There’s always my chest. Or, if you’re up for it, I’ve got some on my lips you can always lap up for me.”

That did it. Something snaps inside Sam. The human kicks the chair, scooting Brady back a few inches and moves his face in close enough that the demon can smell what Sam had for dinner. This could go really well or really bad. Either way, Brady had fun doing it and has no regrets in trying.

“I said. Shut. Up.”

No real violence? No giving in? Brady smirks, he knows he can do better than this. “Go for it, Sammy.” His voice is a little over a whisper. “No one’ll know. I’m good at keeping secrets. Remember that night Junior year? We had fun, didn’t we? I didn’t tell a soul about that.” The grin twists into something toothy and devious. “Well, not a soul that was still human, anyway.”

A punch to the jaw. Because of the binding link Crowley carved into him, it hurt more than it should’ve. It didn’t phase Brady, though. He watched Sam pull back, staring at the sparse amount of the red, viscous liquid on his knuckles.

Got him.

Sam laps at it once, tentatively. Then he goes back for more. Then again. Then it’s gone. They make eye contact and, a split second later, Sam’s straddling Brady’s lap and working his thick, long tongue across his cheek. Then the addict’s craning his neck down and licking across his lips and shoving his tongue farther in as Brady willingly parts them for Sam. All the while the demon is smugly thinking, Damn, I’m good.

“Sam! Sammy! Let me outta here!”

And just like that, Dean Cockblock Winchester ruins the fun.

Sam freezes in place, then pulls back and off of Brady. His face gives off something between horror and disgust as he wipes his mouth clean. Brady winks at continues grinning. “Don’t worry, Sam. This’ll stay between us.”  


**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
